


Undiluted Lust

by ASinnamonRoll



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Desperation, Golden shower, Hair-pulling, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, bottom Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASinnamonRoll/pseuds/ASinnamonRoll
Summary: Stephen can never deny, the hard, fast desperation made himself dizzy with stimulation, making him feel like he was high.





	Undiluted Lust

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the tagged thingies are not your cup of tea, turn back and never come back in this fic. Unbeta-ed.

Stephen tears the sheets, forgetting his weak hands as Tony rams into him. Tony's nails digging into his hips in pink crescents. He bites his lips hard enough to scar too stop the delicious cries threatening to spill out from his throat. He presses his face flat on the bed, raising his hips arching the spine for a better angle. Tony hits the prostate and Stephen is crying on to the mattress, thankfully it's muffled by the cover. His cock rubbing in tough friction on the bed sheet.

 

They were both a little intoxicated. Thanks to the binge drinking as they had done since the evening in Tony's living room. Though the mild tipsiness has done nothing to tone down their enthusiasm.

 

Stephen's breath hitches as Tony pulls him by the hair roughly, “Come on, lemme see your face baby.” Tony plasters himself on Stephen's back, his cock deep inside Stephen. Stephen arches his spine like a find bow and lets out a shivering gasp. “That's my boy,” Tony grins and bites onto Stephen's shoulder, sinking his teeth hard enough to leave marks. 

 

They were not like this often, usually both of them preferred slow and sensual. Sometimes Tony would ride Stephen as the former neurosurgeon whispered sweet nothings in his ear. But Stephen can never deny, the hard, fast desperation made himself dizzy with stimulation, making him feel like he was high. 

 

Tony has his hip in iron grip and pulling roughly at his scalps, Stephen uses his own hands to pull on himself. When Tony's hands moved from his scalp to his neck, giving it a light squeeze. He's coming in violent shudders with Tony's name on his lips.

 

He flops on the bed, Tony still inside him hard and throbbing. With his own arousal quiet he can feel the heat and the their mixed sweat on his back, his belly covered in his own cum, there's lube coating and dripping on his thighs. He feels so wrecked..so dirty that it's delicious. His own cock twitches again and fails to get it up- not that he's complaining whatever happens.

 

With a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, history body shuddered violently. Tony squeezes on his trachea hard enough for his lung to panic, and he loves it. When Tony removes his hand, he's crying out again, he's voice hoarse and cracked.

 

Then there's this feeling flowing through how body, and he yells, “Tony stop!”

 

And of course Tony doesn't, slamming into him. Stephen knows if he seriously wants Tony to stop, he can just utter a single word - their safe word, and Tony would slide out of him and take care of him. Instead he half-heartedly and playfully whines, “You should let me go now, Tony.” Tony whispers in his ear, “If I don't, then what?” 

“I... I had too much to drink, gotta use the toilet,” Stephen huffs between his moans. 

“Toilet?” Tony grins, without slowing down this thrusts, his hands strokes Stephen's sides, “Since you're so desperate, why don't you do it here?” 

Stephen's eyes widens, despite them having talked about the kinks they had or they could experiment about, this had come up but never did they try it before. 

  
  


“No, I can't Tony,” He protests. They both aware how fake the protest it. Tony chides, “Of Course you can, honey.”

 

Stephen thinks about letting it all go, like a child wetting the bed. It's embarrassing. It's intriguing. He pushes his head once again on the bed. His hands squeezing tightly on his half-erect cock just like a child trying not to lose the control. The pressure on his lower belly worsening with each of Tony's thrusts. “No, Tony let me go to the bathroom,” he sobs, “Please.” 

 

Tony presses in his ileum crest and Stephen clenches his body. Then Tony freezes for a second and pulls out. He comes with a grunt, his semen marking Stephen's ass cheeks and thighs white.

 

There's a gooey, cooling semen dripping down Stephen's hole, and rapidly intensifying press of callous palm against his underbelly. Stephen's body is shivering with endorphins and adrenaline, nerves tingling with how sensitive he is. He can't hold it in anymore. His bladder is on the verge of rebelling. But it's such an erotic feeling he craves to prolong it. 

 

“Tony, no!” he chokes out as Tony not too gently presses in abruptly. “Oh hun, just do it and it'll come to you too easily,” Tony says, licking and nipping on Stephen's ears. There's the first drop that makes all of him nervous and clenched up.  His bladder hurts like a bitch now. Tony rolls his palm in circles on his belly, pressed firmly. His other hand teasing his hole. Tony slips two fingers inside his still loosely hole, cooking them slightly too tease his prostate.

 

Then Stephen loses all control, and the warm liquid flows out of him, making a puddle on the bed sheet, dirtying it.  He sobs at the embarrassment, the stimulation and the relief coursing through his body, his body going lax. He can feel Tony's eyes way too intently on him, watching him finishing. Stephen feels like his body is on fire, and it's not from embarrassment, there's arousal coiling deep in him like a snake drooling venom. 

 

Tony turns him around when he is done and his back lands on the floor. There's now cool piss under his back but he can't really bring himself to care, not at all when Tony's looking at him like he's the most fascinating creature on earth even after watching him making such a mess.

 

Stephen airily says, “Ah look now we made such a mess.” 

  
Tony nuzzles his neck, “Unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, I thought you are the one having fun and making all the mess.” Tony grinds on Stephen’s now erect cock with his own flaccid but sensitive one, “Gotta say you are one hot mess.” Tony kissed Stephen. Stephen licks Tony’s lips, hungry and mouths wide.   
  
  
Tony rises up on his knees over Stephen, “What about i join the mess, Babe?”Stephen can barely talk, except he gasps, “Please.”   
  
Then Tony lets go, right on Stephen. Now Stephen’s front is soaked in piss too and not his own. He does not know if he should be worried about his arousal at the image of Tony pissing on him. Tony hold his cock, the flow of the urine landing all over his torso. He can’t move his eyes, he’s entranced. When the hot liquid is directed at the slit of his own erection, he whimpers and grinds harder onto Tony, now almost sitting on his hips. When he finishes, he drops his weight on Stephen, not much caring about the urine sticking to his skin. There is the erection poking his sides. Both of them is huffing violently.   
  
  
Tony rises up first, and pokes Stephen’s erection with his index finger and lets out a grin, “Guess we better move to bath and take care of little Strange there.”   
  
Stephen rises up too, dropping a light kiss on Tony’s lips, “Not so little, and I’ll take care of the clean up.”   
  
“You better,” Tony laughs wildly.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, feel free to point out grammatical errors or typos, I did not read it over.


End file.
